


Hungry

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drabble, Gen, Self-Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek is hungry. And the rats, they are hungry too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Drabble and I don't really know why I've written that creepy story, but still. Enjoy it, if you are able to.

Blood. There was blood. All was covered by blood, with its vivid and dense red colour full of pain, because those scarlet drops only reminded him pain. And the rats, they were hidden in the dark angles of the cell, waiting for his death for devouring him.  
"They are hungry, they are hungry like me. I know they want me" he thought with an intense shiver. 

He was laying on the cold stone floor, he was curled up on himself: he was all skin and bones and he was terribly hungry. Reek needed to eat, otherwise he would have died. 

Reek looked down, staring at his own flayed finger of the left hand and, in a moment, he knew what he desired: he wanted to live, it didn't matter what he had to eat, because he wanted to survive. "It doesn't matter," he repeated in a trembling, cracked voice, "I need to eat".  
He approached his finger to the mouth and then he bit harder and harder, again and again more desperately than ever. He was eating. _He ate himself_. 

" _They will not eat me, I eat me_ " he whispered into the deep dark, bursting into mad laughter, hoarse, which dated back along his throat like an explosion of sick madness. 

The footsteps. He was coming. Theon shivered, with the finger still stuck between his rotten teeth, as he tore off another piece of flesh.


End file.
